A light in the Dark
by SykeKaosDuchannesLerae
Summary: What happens when a creature that was never supposed to exist excapes the Ward and fins the Cullens? Can they protect her from the people who want her dead? Or will they turn her in? Its not T yet, but it will be later.
1. Chapter 1

_**READ THIS!**_

_**Me: Hey, hey, hey! It's SykeKaos! This is the beginning of my newest Twilight creation. I'm looking for two people with OC's to put in my story! PM me if you want me to add your OC into it! **_

_**Shae: Add ME!**_

_**Leah: Shae, down girl! Enjoy!**__ Italicized means it's a memory or it happened in da past! _

"_Agent Sky logging on for recorded observation" a feminine voice says on tape, Continues speaking_

"_Subject name: Kira Caraway._

_Subject appearance: Cropped brown hair, grey eyes, stands at five foot eleven, weighs one hundred and fifty pounds._

_Subject personality: Since she has been in the custody of the Ward she has not spoken. She is antisocial, yet obedient. Subject shows much improvement since the beginning of treatment. We believe she is ready to be released."_

_A loud crash fills the background_

"_Mason, what's going on?" asks feminine voice as screams fill the air._

"_She's gotten loose!" a petrified voice calls in the background._

_More crashing, breaking glass, and screams are heard in the background._

_Silence._

"_Je ne suis pas une expérience scientifique.__" __A feminine voice growls._

_Recorder turns off._

_**Me: Je ne suis une expérience scientifique translated means I am not a scientific experiment.**_

_**Shae: Watcha think? Should she continue?**_

_**Leah: R&R and PM if you want your OC added **_


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV:

"No, Alice. I don't want to go shopping." I said, rolling my eyes at the pixie like girl.

She narrowed her honey gold eyes at me and placed her hand on one hip.

"You plan on wearing what to Charlie's wedding?"

"The blue dress I wore to Rosalie's wedding." I responded, shrugging my shoulders before turning back to my cereal.

"Absolutely not. You have to have something new to wear, Bella. Which means we need to go shopping, now." She whined tugging on my arm like a five year old.

Of course, she was barely even pulling; if she actually tried she'd probably rip my arm from its socket.

"Please, Alice, not today. I just want to.." I felt her tense against my arm.

"Someone's upstairs." She whispered, listening intently.

"Alice, that is insane. Rosalie and Emmett are still on their honey moon, the guys are hunting, and Esme is at the store." But my voice sounded false to my own ears.

I knew she didn't mean them. She meant someone else.

"Is it another vampire?" I asked, as quietly as possible.

She simply shook her head, staring up at the ceiling.

"What should we do?" I asked, frightened by the look on Alice's face.

"You should stay here with Carlisle and Alice." Edward whispered from behind me, his cold hand holding in my scream of shock. I nodded, watching as he and Jasper flew up the stairs.

"Alice, can you see anything?" Carlisle asked, standing in front of me protectively.

"No, I can't." she sounded frustrated, which was odd for her normal bubbly disposition.

The house went silent, agonizingly so, with only my breathing filling it.

A floorboard creaked upstairs and a blood curdling scream sent my hands to my ears in an attempt to block out the noise.

Then all was silent again. Seconds turned into minutes as the silence continued. No sound from above where the love of my life was facing an intruder, and no sound from the kitchen.

Then,

"Carlisle." It was Edward.

Carlisle disappeared at the sound of his name, and Alice took on an even more aggravated look. I understood why. She was used to knowing exactly what was going on, and now she had no idea.

"Welcome to my world." I whispered, earning a glare from the petite girl.

She was about to respond when I saw them.

All three of them were walking down the staircase, their steps slow and measured as they descended. A figure covered in a white sheet walk between them, stumbling occasionally, but never falling.

They reached the living room and the figure sat down.

"Alice, get me a cold washcloth and some clothes from Rosalie's room." Carlisle ordered, his doctor mode kicking in.

"Rosalie won't like that." Edward snapped, looking more bothered than Alice.

"With her height, Rosalie's clothes are our best bet." He responded.

"Carlisle, she's mumbling again." Jasper called, kneeling in front of the figure.

Carlisle joined him in front of the girl, reaching beyond the sheet to touch her forehead.

'I can't take this.' I thought, before slipping as quietly as I could from my perch at the bar and into the living room.

I walked around the arm chair and stood on the other side of the coffee table staring at the girl.

Her dark brown hair was cropped short, shorter than Alice's and it looked matted, like she hadn't washed it in a long time. Her eyes were wide, the silvery gray color an impressive contrast to her black pupils.

Even sitting down, I could tell she was tall, and built like the vampires. Willowy, with strong wiry muscles.

She looked up at me then and spoke,

"Je ne suis pas une expérience scientifique !" She shrieked, her eyes alight with fire.

Carlisle and the others looked confused by her words. Jasper recovered the quickest.

"Non, vous n'êtes pas une expérience scientifique. Nous n'allons pas vous utiliser comme telle." His voice was calming as he spoke to the strange girl. I felt him let loose on his ability and watched as she calmed quickly.

"Who used you as a science experiment?" Carlisle asked gently.

She looked at me and again she spoke.

"Her."

_**Me: Alright, for starters, I still need those other OC's so PM me! Secondly,**_

"Non, vous n'êtes pas une expérience scientifique. Nous n'allons pas vous utiliser comme telle." _**Means no you are not a scientific experiment. We will not use you as such.**_

_**Shae: R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV:

I felt my jaw drop as what she had just said registered.

"That's not possible, you must be confused." Jasper soothed again.

"No." she hissed, glaring up at Jasper.

"Maybe she doesn't mean Bella, maybe she means humans in general." Alice chirped, trying to find a hole in the girls words.

"Did you mean a human did this to you?" Jasper asked, looking from Alice to the girl.

She didn't respond, her grey eyes looked glazed over as she stared out the window.

"Edward, what is she thinking?" Carlisle asked, looking toward his eldest son.

"I can't tell," he muttered, shaking his head in frustration, "I'm trying to pick up individual thoughts, but they're all running together." He stopped suddenly his facing puckering in pain.

"I can get one thing out of the mess, however." He looked at all of us, his face sad.

"It's just one word, but it seems to be the origin and main idea of every thought. She keeps thinking Zelyka. I don't know if it's a name or," he stopped talking when he saw Carlisle's face.

"What is it?" Alice asked, taking a few steps closer to Jasper.

"I always thought they were just a myth. I never thought they actually existed." Carlisle muttered.

"Nobody would have, a creature like that would be a complete abomination." Edward hissed, glaring down at the girl.

"What is it?" Alice asked again, an edge coming into her bell like voice.

"A Zelyka is a mythical creature. It's said they are a hybrid between an encantado, a vampire, and a werewolf, but it doesn't matter. They don't exist." Edward responded his voice hard, his no nonsense side coming out.

"Then why is it in all of her thoughts?" Alice queried.

"We are talking about a girl who looks as though she just escaped an insane asylum. She's probably delusional and if not at the very least she's insane."

"If she was just a human, Edward, she would not have gotten in this house without my knowing, let alone upstairs."

"Are you sure about that? How much attention were you actually paying to your surroundings or were you to busy talking about clothes?"

Alice hissed and bared her fangs, her honey eyes narrowed.

Edward hissed back before sweeping into a crouch.

"Enough. You're both acting like children." Jasper intervened.

The bickering went on, this time both turning on Jasper. Soon Carlisle cut in and they were all yelling.

They didn't notice when she came back from her mind. They didn't notice how her eyes became sharp and fear slid onto her face. They didn't notice how she shook, until she spoke.

"They're coming." She whispered, all four pairs of golden eyes whipping around to land on her.

She looked at all of them until her grey eyes locked onto Jasper.

"Ils disent que je ne suis pas censé exister. Ils ne veulent pas que je sois dehors. Ils veulent réaliser des expériences sur moi. Ils pensent que je suis un animal. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas l'intention de les faire venir ici." She cried, tears leaking down her face as she trembled.

"Qui? Qui veut faire des expériences? Qui vous a suivi ici?" he asked, his voice urgent.

She simply shook her head and looked out the windows.

I heard it then. The chopping of helicopter blades.

"Jasper, Alice, get her upstairs. Get her dressed. Alice, do your best to make her look as different as you can. Keep her safe and keep her hidden." Carlisle hissed, his face drawn and more worried than I'd ever seen.

"Why are we protecting her? She's obviously a science experiment gone wrong." Edward hissed.

"No, she is a human being with feelings. If I turn her out, then I might as well turn out the rest of my family too. She is no different than us. We will protect her."


	4. Chapter 4

They didn't bust through the windows like I had expected, rather they knocked on the door like civilized human beings.

"We are very sorry to bother you this morning, sir. We just have a few questions to ask your family." A grey haired man said, smiling kindly at Carlisle.

"Of course, please come in." Carlisle replied, his smile convincingly friendly.

We led the men to the living room and sat down on the couches.

"We do not wish to alarm the public, but a patient at the mental facility in Port Angeles has escaped. She had family here once, and we believe she will return here. We were wondering if you had seen anything unusual?" the grey haired man questioned.

"That certainly is alarming, but no. We haven't seen anything alarming around here. We will keep our eyes open and report anything, should we find anything." Carlisle feigned surprise like a pro.

I was glad they weren't asking me to speak. I would never have been as smooth as Carlisle. They would have known I was lying off the bat.

"And you're certain that no one has seen anything peculiar in the woods, sir?" the man pestered, his look turning from friendly to disbelieving.

"Yes, I am positive." Carlisle's face closed along with the mans.

"Would you mind if we took a look around? Just to be certain?"

"I'm afraid I would mind. Come back with a warrant to search the premises and then we will talk." Carlisle stood, gesturing toward the door.

"Sorry to have intruded, you all have a wonderful evening." He smiled at the door, before disappearing into the fog.

When the door shut with a light thud, Carlisle turned to Edward.

"Give it five minutes and then take Jasper and Alice to search. Make sure they aren't watching us." He hissed.

Edward nodded and disappeared upstairs to tell his siblings.

Carlisle turned to me.

"Bella, I will need your help. While they are gone I am going to go watch the girl. I need you to stay downstairs and act normally. Esme will be home soon. Can you do that for me?" his voice was gentle, but I knew that he needed my help more than he was willing to let on.

"Of course, Carlisle. Anything to help." I smiled gently.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't spend long by myself, Esme was home quickly. She assured me that everything would be fine and I was grateful for her kindness. Alice, Jasper, and Edward were back fairly quick also, saying they'd efficiently scared off anybody who might have been watching the house.

Carlisle brought her downstairs then. She had on a pair of Rosalie's jeans and a simple white peasant blouse.

We all gathered in the living room and silence fell as everyone was left to their thoughts.

"Can you speak English?" Jasper asked, startling the girl slightly.

She nodded her head, looking frightened by the amount of people around her.

"Can you tell me your name?" he asked, kneeling so he was the only thing she could see.

"Kira Caraway." She spoke in fluent English, her voice light and melodic; like wind chimes.

"Well, Kira, it's nice to meet you. I am.."

"You're Jasper." She mumbled looking at the floor.

"Amazing. How did you know that, my dear?" Carlisle asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's what his aura says." She replied, still looking at the floor.

"And what does my aura look like?" Jasper asked, keeping the amusement out of his voice.

"It used to be a light green, but something has clouded it. You feel regret and anger for something you have done. You have the ability to control and feel others emotions. Your real name is Jasper Whitlock and you fought in the Civil War." She spouted of like she was reading a list of facts.

Jasper looked like he'd been struck by lightning; Edward did too.

"What are you?" Jasper mumbled, standing up and staring down at the girl.

"You should have given me back to them. I thought maybe because you are vampires, you might understand my situation, but I see now that I was wrong. You think I am a freak, just like the humans do." She spat, glaring at the rug beneath her feet.

Nobody knew what to say.

"You aren't a freak. Being different is nothing to be ashamed of." I whispered, looking at her .

"And you would know?" she asked. I knew she wasn't being rude, because she had a point.

I knew nothing about being special. The only special thing in my life was Edward.

"My dear, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Carlisle offered, trying to ease the tension in the room.

She only shook her head. She brought her knees to her chest and placed her head down on them. I could hear her mumbling, but I couldn't make out the words.

"What is she saying?" I asked, looking up at Edward.

"She's saying that she is not a science experiment again." He replied, rubbing his eyes as though he had a headache.

"Edward, don't be frustrated with her. The poor child was treated like a science experiment. You can't expect her to trust us right off the bat."

"And how do we know she didn't actually escape from an insane asylum? For all we know about this girl she could be a lunatic. She can't be trusted." He said, his voice hard.

Kira's head shot up and she looked at Edward, her silvery grey eyes cold.

"The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over, but expecting a different result each time. I've trusted the wrong people before. I will not do it again." She hissed, standing up and poking him in the chest.

Edward growled in the back of his throat and raised his hand. She crumpled to the ground then.

"I'm sorry. Please, don't hurt me. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Please don't hit me." She cried, her body shaking with sobs.

Edward looked down at the sobbing girl, a pained expression on her face.

"What did they do to you?" he mumbled.

"She's a mess. She can't tell reality from her dreams, she scared and doesn't know who she can trust. That's all I can get." He said, looking at Carlisle.

"What are we going to do? We can't very well give her back to them, but we.." Edward started.

"She stays here and we help her." I said, my voice loud and clear.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week, and I know Edward was still sneaking glances at me and wondering what I had been thinking when I had decided to help this girl we knew nothing about, but even now I couldn't bring myself to regret it. Not much had changed, she still broke down and hid inside herself often but she was more willing to speak. She often joined in on conversations between Alice and Jasper, claiming when asked that she enjoyed the should be unknown knowledge they had at their disposal. I'd asked her why she didn't talk to Edward, but she just reverted back into herself.

She looked better, she didn't appear as frail and she didn't jump every time someone spoke, but we all knew she still wasn't well. She'd been given a spare bedroom and a nice comfy bed, but she didn't use it. She could be found wondering around outside at night, watching the moon and the stars without really seeing them. The bags under her eyes were dark and unhealthy looking but she didn't seem to mind, not in the slightest.

Everything had been going fine because this girl didn't show much emotion, that is not until Emmett found a way to piss her off.

Kira had been sitting on the couch quietly, listening to Jasper and Alice talk as usual, when Emmett came in. I knew by the wicked smirk that passed across his features that he intended to wreak havoc, and when Edward stiffened beside me I knew that my suspicions were correct. He came and sat beside Kira, smiling oh so innocently at her.

"So, Kira, got any family?' he asked, cocking his head to th side.

Kira blinked, registration at his words flickering through her eyes before they hardened.

"come on, surely you have someone. Anybody, they can't all be dead." He chuckled lightly.

I'd known multiple vampires in the past few years of my life and each had had speed unseen in any other creature. They almost became invisible, but if you knew what to watch for you could see them zooming around. I'd never, not in all the times I'd seen a vampire run or attack, seen someone literally disappear and end up somewhere completely different.

She was there the second before the last word dropped from Emmett's lips and gone the second it fell. She'd disappeared, completely gone with no noticeable trace left, and then she was back. Standing on the other end of the room with crazed eyes and a glared that would drop the Volturi to their knees, she watched Emmett.

"What do you know about death? What could you possibly know about losing everyone you've ever cared about? What do you know about watching them suffer until they just waste away? What could an immortal," she spat the word like it was poison, "possibly know about death?"

Emmett blinked, the shell shocked expression matching that of his brothers and sisters; even me. She sank to her knees. The words barely a whisper, though the seemed to cut like knives. "You don't know; you'll never know."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't know how long we all sat there, silent and staring, but I do know that Jasper was the first to react.

"Kira, we know what it's like to lose the ones we care about. We've all been down that road before, it isn't.."

She disappeared again, appearing before him with a fire burning in her eyes unlike anything I'd ever seen. A fire fueled by pure hatred and rage. "You don't know. People die, that I understand. It's inevitable, it's natural. You don't know what I mean, to watch an unnatural death. To watch someone drown on air, or burn in water. You don't know." She spat, her glare hot enough to burn him where he stood. "Vous ne savez pas la douleur, et non pas comme je le fais. Vous ne savez pas la haine de soi comme je le fais. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que d'être un véritable monstre. » she whispered.

As I watched, the fire in her eyes seemed to dim, fading until they were cold and lifeless while she sank to her knees. I don't know where it came from, nor why it was there in the first place. I don't know if the anger was directed at her, or the people who had done this to her. One thing I did know for sure however, it was there and it darkened Jasper's face.

"Enough. If you expect any of us to understand then you need to explain. If you expect us to believe that we don't know, then you need to tell us. Until you decide to at least attempt to explain whatever the hell it is that we can't hope to grasp, stop with the God damn self-pity. Next time you talk about being a monster, take a moment to notice just who it is you are talking to." He spat through his teeth.

She looked up at him blankly, surprisingly unaffected by his anger. "How do you trust someone, when all you've ever known tells you not to?" she asked, looking at him like she never expected him to answer. Like nobody ever could answer.

"You move on from your past, you make the decision to let someone help you. Or you wallow in self pity and hate yourself for the rest of you existence. It is your choice." He said watching her closely.

She shook her head, turning slowly she made her way up the stairs into her room.

_**Me!: review and let me know if I need to continue! 3**_


	8. Chapter 8

I don't think anyone knew what to say or what to do. After she disappeared up the stairs, no one moved or spoke. Everyone seemed to be staring at the space where she had disappeared up the staircase.

"Jasper, don't." Edward said stonily, watching his younger brother carefully.

Jasper's eyes darted over to his, a dark shadow creasing his brow. It vanished, quickly replaced by fear as his eyebrows shot into his hairline and Edward cringed at my side. I didn't understand, until I heard the screaming. An earsplitting scream ripped through the house and Jasper hurled himself u p the stairs, Emmett and Edward hot on his tail.

"Kira!" Came Emmett's booming voice followed by a serious of crashes that sounded like stone beating against wood.

The screaming increased to the point I thought my eardrums would shatter. I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that I should be covering my ears in pain, but I couldn't. The raw pain and agony in that scream held me pinned in place.

I could see Alice's worried face on the edge of my graying vision but I couldn't understand the words that her lips were forming. Black dots entered my vision and I felt myself falling, falling into the black abyss.


	9. Chapter 9

"Bella, Bella, wake up." I could hear Edward's soft voice and the worry laced through it, but I couldn't make my eyes open. My mouth was dry and my tongue felt heavy and I tried to speak.

"Alice, get her some water." I heard the faucet run for a moment or two then felt the cool glass pressed against my lips. The water felt good against my dry throat and the shock of the cold made me open my eyes.

"What happened?" my words were barely audible.

"You passed out, Bella." Edward whispered, worry shining in his gold eyes.

"Where's Kira?" My words were becoming more coherent and my thoughts returning, panic following a few steps after.

"We don't know." That was Jasper, but his voice sounded all wrong. It was tight and harsh. I rolled my head to the side to find him leaning against the edge of the couch his muscular arms folded across his chest and his face unreadable.

"We should be looking for her." I shook my head lightly, something was off. My mind wasn't working as fast as it should, the obvious becoming hard to grasp.

"Bella, we should be taking care of you. You passed out. We need to find out what is wrong." I turned back to Edward.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"I'm not sure, exactly. There isn't anything unusual…" a snarl ripped through the air.

Edward shot Jasper a murderous glare. "Nothing happened."

"Then why exactly is she missing, along with any trace that she's been here except the blood in her room?"


	10. Chapter 10

I blinked, the word blood sparking recognition in my mind, but it was suppressed. I tried to think through the fog clouding my head, but the room began to spin and I felt nausea sweep over me.

_Bella_

My eyes flew open and I looked around. "Bella, love, what's wrong?" Edward asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Who said my name?" I mumbled, looking from Edward to the angry Jasper, and silent Alice.

"Bella, no one said your name." Alice replied, speaking for the first time.

_Bella, help._

"There it is again." I was sitting straight up now.

"Nobody said anything Bella." Alice whispered, her amber eyes questioning my sanity.

_Bella, let me see._

My vision shimmered and faded away. My mind screamed to fight against whatever was happening, but I held myself back.

_Bella, please, let me see._

I nodded lightly and let the darkness take me again.

**Jasper's POV:**

Bella slumped in Edward's arms for a moment, but her eyes flew back open. They danced around the room, before settling on Edward. It didn't become apparent to me, or anyone else for that matter, that the chocolate brown of Bella's eyes had been replaced by a deep storm grey until, she scrambled out of Edward's arms and stood staring at us.

« Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît. » she whispered, her changed eyes locking on mine.


End file.
